Gêmeos
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Às vezes acredita-se que mesmo estando longe, as pessoas que amamos estão seguras. E Kanon, terá essa resposta após alguns dias de férias. Contém: Yaoi/Incesto/SagaxKanon.


**Gêmeos**

-Saga! Voltei! – Sua voz entusiasmada ecoou pela sala de estar do Templo de Gêmeos. O moreno trazia em sua mão direita uma mala de couro de tamanho médio, e na outra, um casaco também de couro, de estampa reptiliana. Sua expressão era de alegria, sorria abertamente, ansioso para ver seu irmão.

O gêmeo, ao ouvir aquela voz familiar, de imediato se levantou. Seus cabelos mal penteados estavam soltos, alguns fios caídos ao rosto, não cobrindo uma expressão melancólica e de culpa. Colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos de trás do jeans que vestia e não olhava o recém-chegado diretamente.

Ao ver o semblante de seu irmão, o do gêmeo padeceu se tornando uma preocupação evidente, principalmente ao ver que junto dele, levantava Aiolos e mais uma terceira pessoa, uma mulher, morena, que por mais que fitasse seu rosto envelhecido de cansaço, não reconheceu.

Ao contrário de Saga, a expressão de Aiolos se aproximava de uma frieza em misto de preocupação e surpresa de Kanon chegar logo naquele horário. –Aiolos? Saga? – Olhou de um para outro, e então se demorou na mulher, que deu um sorriso cordial, enquanto juntava suas mãos para segurar a fina pasta entre os dedos à frente das coxas. –O que está havendo aqui? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, também se tornando curioso. – _Quem_ é ela? – Ao perguntar, largou sua mala no chão, e o casaco logo acima do objeto.

-Kanon... – Iniciou o sagitário. – Esta... É a psiquiatra do Saga. – O gêmeo mais novo volveu seu olhar ao loiro, cerrando seu olhar, sem entender a presença dela, ainda irreconhecível para si. Houve em si uma onda negativa de invasão daquela mulher em _sua_ casa para tratar o _seu_ irmão.

-_Porque_ ela está aqui? – Ele a viu se aproximar para um cumprimento, e logo interrompeu a fala do loiro, e não a cumprimentou. Já estava sério em seu semblante.

A morena olhou para o loiro, permitindo um espaço para poder apresentar-se, porém, Aiolos continuou. –Nós a chamamos, porque seu irmão andou com... Alguns contratempos esses últimos dias. E bom, ela, o tratou na época em que você não estava morando aqui no Santuário.

O geminiano compreendeu porque que não a reconhecia. No tempo que esteve como Marina, não sabia dos acontecimentos acima do nível do mar, e dentro do Santuário, apesar de ter tido conhecimento tempo depois de seu retorno à Gêmeos. Respirou fundo, pesado, sem se acalmar, mas _ainda_ assim não via motivo para ela retornar. Seu irmão **não** estava doente, porém, ao fitar mais uma vez Saga, descontentou-se de observar aquela expressão entristecida. Ainda mais por conta de quando saiu para aquela viagem, seu irmão estava saudável.

-Alguns contratempos? O quê, _exatamente_? – Oscilava seu olhar do colega para a médica, ainda mais sério. –_Porque_ não me ligaram? Não havia necessidade de chamar um médico.

-Eu chamei, Kanon, me preocupei com a saúde dele, já que ele andou além da conta, estressado.

-Com que **ordem** você chama um médico sem o meu _conhecimento_, Aiolos de Sagitário? Já vi o meu irmão estressado, e nunca houve necessidade _disso_. – Olhou com desdém para a quarta que ali sobrava, depois, seu olhar voltou ao sagitariano, e para ele, olhava bravo.

-Senhor... Kanon... – Disse incerta de que acertaria o nome do grego. –Acompanhei Saga durante muito tempo, houve um tratamento longo como o senhor _deve_ saber. E o senhor Aiolos me contatou, preocupando-se que alguns sintomas do passado, surgiam novamente.

-Hum, preocupando-se? – A ouviu com atenção, mas visivelmente desgostoso. Virou seu rosto mais uma vez para o loiro, mas havia sarcasmo em sua expressão. –_Gracioso_. Mas me diga, você é da família? – Havia um ciúme evidente naquelas palavras.

-Considero Saga alguém bem próximo, a ponto de querer ajudar em um momento que ele precisava, afinal, você não estava aqui.

-Agora é _babá_ do Saga? – Por um instante, Kanon olhou para seu gêmeo, que permanecia em silêncio bastante anormal, assim como sua expressão.

-Acho hipocrisia você falar desse jeito comigo. Saga não se sentia bem.

-Então me responda, porque não me ligou? – Bravo, ainda usava também da ironia. –Fiquei três semanas fora, era tempo suficiente para eu ter notícias.

-Achamos conveniente trata-lo, antes de entrar em algo mais delicado, senhor Kanon.

-Acharam? – Riu irônico e breve. – Pois bem, agora, eu acho conveniente que você saia, _madame_. Do meu irmão, cuido eu. Começamos por aí. E quando eu saí, ele estava bastante saudável.

-Quando saiu, o caso se tornou outro.

-Aiolos! Aiolos! Cala a boca! – Os lábios do geminiano se tornaram finos de raiva. – Por favor, a senhora conhece o caminho que veio, portanto, vá. – Esticou o seu braço, demonstrando urgência à ela, para que não houvesse mais sua presença na casa.

-Pois bem, como o senhor quiser. – Com sua pasta entre as mãos, deu alguns passos para próximo do geminiano recém-chegado, com um semblante ofendido pela grosseria dele, e pouco depois, saiu da casa.

Kanon a assistiu sair de sua vista, e então voltou seu corpo ao terceiro ali não pertencente à Gêmeos. –Aiolos, eu não admiti isso. E não quero que isso se repita. – Foi firme e áspero em sua voz.

-Saga se descontrolou muitas vezes, e os amigos dele se preocuparam. – Cruzou os braços, olhando-o cinicamente. –Ao contrário de você que preferiu festinha ao invés de preocupar-se em saber como ele estava. – O mais novo sentiu-se ainda mais irritado pelo tom e pelas palavras dele. E em consequência, se aproximou ainda mais dele.

-Então ele se descontrola e vocês chamam o exército para tirá-lo de lá de cima? Eu não quero saber, e não me interessa, Se _ousar_ fazer isso de novo pelas minhas costas, eu vou **acabar** com você! – A poucos centímetros, seu rosto estava do dele, sua voz e olhar beiravam o sadismo e maldade. Havia odiado a cena que havia pegado na casa ao chegar, e ainda mais, mexerem com seu gêmeo. –E foda-se que é o cavaleiro do _caralho_ de Athena, eu vou transformá-lo em míseros pedaços. E agora me faça um favor, vá embora daqui.

Aiolos fechou sua expressão, havia se irritado que tinha boas intenções de ajudar o amigo que precisava, mas decidiu não estender a situação e nem a discussão com o mais novo. Desfez o cruzar de braços, e com cara fechada, esbarrou nele, saindo de gêmeos. –Nos falamos depois, Saga.

-Ah, não _mesmo_. – Ao outro sair, voltou para junto de sua mala e casaco. Não olhava Saga. Pôs uma mão na cintura, a outra passou em seu rosto, jogando umas mechas de cabelos negros para trás, suspirando pesado e audivelmente.

Após um leve suspiro, o mais velho desfez o próprio abraço, e o olhou. – Como foi a viagem?

-Dane-se a viagem. Saga, porque não me telefonou? Porque não me avisou? E o que _realmente_ aconteceu? Porra. – Exclamou irritado e frustrado por não ter ajudado.

-Kanon... – Chamou seu nome, ao sentar-se de volta ao sofá. –Não queria ser um incômodo. Nem lhe estragar sua viagem, eu sei o quanto ela significava para você. Queria tanto rever seus amigos... – Houve ciúme, mas também culpa pela idéia de se tivesse chamado o irmão, estragar as férias dele.

-Sua saúde é mais, muito mais importante que festas e viagens. Sabe disso, e é um absurdo eu estar ouvindo isso. Eu viria correndo para cá. Saga... – Caminhou até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Tocou em sua testa, talvez a procura de alguma alteração de sua temperatura. Mais uma vez respirou fundo, acalmando-se, para buscar sua mão, e o olhar com ternura e preocupação. –Vai, me diz, o que realmente estava sentindo?

-Os dias no templo ficaram estressantes para mim, Kan. Não sei, simplesmente eu não aguentava mais, e senti que novamente algo de errado havia dentro de mim, como aconteceu... – Ainda havia tristeza em sua expressão, e então deixou de olhar o irmão.

-Saga, você não tem mais aquilo. Depois de tantos anos, você se curou.

-Kanon, não existe cura para doenças como a minha. –Soltou a mão dele, frustrado com a própria condição.

-Sa, você não está com aquele transtorno de identidade, pare com isso. – Tocou em seu rosto, fazendo-o virar para olhar a si. -Já vi você muito mais estressado antes de viajar, e você jamais apresentou como acontecia no passado enquanto eu ainda estava aqui. Isso é conversa cretina desses imbecis que acham que você pode tornar o Santuário como era nas épocas de guerra.

-... Sei que... Eu senti muito a sua falta essas três semanas. – As palavras saíram carinhosas em um sussurro tímido. O mais novo sorriu, e encostou sua testa a do irmão.

-Só eu que conheço você o suficiente para dizer _se_ e _quando_ está doente. E você não está. E digo mais, eu também sentia sua falta. Lá não estava sendo tão bom sem você, - Fez uma pausa, acariciando o rosto do gêmeo com a ponta dos dedos. –Foi uma viagem divertida, gostei, mas me sentiria completo se você estivesse lá comigo...

-Me perdoa, eu realmente não pude ir, e também, não poderia atrapalhá-lo lá.

-Saga, você não ia me atrapalhar. Pelo contrário. E perguntaram de você quando cheguei. – Deu um leve sorriso, aninhando-se mais a ele, que lhe tocou o rosto com as pontas dos dedos também. –Meu amor. - Disse, após dar-lhe um beijo barulhento e demorado em sua bochecha, porém, não havia se dado conta de como havia chamado o outro, e quando o fez, afastou o rosto, olhando-o sem jeito achando que o irmão não havia lhe escutado.

Mas Saga lhe olhava de um modo quase chocado. Por um momento juntou as sobrancelhas em sua expressão, tentando entender se realmente havia ouvido aquelas duas palavras de Kanon. Viu o irmão se afastar, mas segurou em seu antebraço.

-Me perdoa, eu... – Tentou soltar-se em um primeiro momento, mas depois deixou ser impedido daquela forma, estava tão próximo dele.

-Porque me chamou de "meu amor"? Você... Você está com alguém? Me confundiu com alguém? Kanon... É dos seus amigos lá de Poseidon, não é? É aquela menina...? Kanon... – Repetiu seu nome, e Kanon sentiu o ligeiro desespero na voz e na expressão gêmeo.

-Não! Menina...? Thetis? NÃO! Para mim ela é uma amiga, quase uma irmã. Nada tenho com ela ou com ninguém... Saga... – O mais velho mediu aquelas palavras, incerto do que poderia fazer a seguir. Notou o rubor na face de seu irmão, aquilo lhe fez ruborizar também.

E ambos se mantendo em silêncio e se encarando, puxou Kanon para seus braços e o beijou em sua boca. Suas mãos então o soltaram e tocaram em sua cintura, para que seus corpos se colassem, se tornando um enquanto aquele beijo apaixonado também se tornava erótico.

Não houve tempo para palavras, apenas para toques, sensações e sentimentos. Só houve tempo para o amor.

x-x-x

Notas da autora:

Kan: Transtorno de identidade = Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade = Saga e Ares basicamente.

Bom, trazendo a 'doença' do Sa no anime/mangá para a vida "real" como é no caso dessa fanfic, seria algo assim que ele poderia ter.

Ai ai Kanon... (L)


End file.
